I'm Not Sober All the Time
by Rainy1
Summary: Takes place after 5x Showdown. After Gamzee's sober actions, Terezi's feelings for him have changed drastically. GamzeexTerezi oneshot. Contains black and red romance.


**Sup guys.**

**I'm back with more shit of my lovely OTP TerezixGamzee. I was listening to my Gamrezi playlist and the song Wake Up by Three Days Grace came on and then this happened. **

**For those of you who read Like You Imagined When You Were Young, chapter 3 IS coming, but I've been busy lately cuz my social life is really large and I have school too :T But it IS coming! **

**Anyways, this story. It takes place after 5x Showdown. Yeah.**

* * *

The scent of sweet candy red and delicious grape combined together into one scent. Terezi blinked. It seems like Karkat's shoosh papping had settled down her matesprit's (or possibly former matesprit's…) rage and they were now embraced in a pale hug. Terezi softly gnawed on her bottom lip and began to walk away from the scene. She could feel Kanaya's warm gaze on her, and the teal blood knew that the jade blood would let her go on her own.

Terezi tried her hardest to hold back tears as she ventured down the hallway. The scent of blood lingered in her nose. She didn't want to think about her dead friends, but relying on your nose to guide you around makes that pretty difficult…

After what seemed like too long, the she-troll reached her respiteblock. In a fuel of emotions, she threw down her cane and quickly paced over towards her desk chair and buried her face in her hands. She sniffled softly as cold teal colored tears began to crawl down her cheeks, leaving stains on her warm cheeks. She thought about all of the deaths that had taken place today. How could she be the only one crying? She's Terezi Pyrope for Gog's sake; descendent of Redglare! She's stronger than this…

"Terezi?"

The teal blood swiftly shot her head up at the sound of her name. She swiped a thin finger across her face, trying to rid herself of the tear stains. She strained through her clogged up nose to scent her visitor. With a forced frown, Terezi stop up and turned in the direction of Gamzee Makara. By his scent, it seems like he was leaning against the frame of her door, which she had forgotten to close in a rush of emotions.

"What do you want, Gamzee?" She questioned, trying her absolute best to stay strong and not break down right in front of him. Gamzee sighed softly and stood up straight.

"I'm sorry." Those two words caused Terezi to jerk her head up in the direction of the high blood. She balled her hands up into small fists to keep her cool.

"You killed our friends and ruined our relationship, made me kill Vriska, and all you have to say is _sorry_?" Terezi snapped, taking a step towards him. Gamzee frowned as his nostrils flared. His head was pounding, and this yelling wasn't doing him any good.

"Look bro," He began, "Do you really think that I wanted to up and kill our friends? Do you really think that I wanted to motherfucking ruin our relationship? Or make you go on and kill Vriska? Do you really motherfucking think that I had all control and shit over my actions?"

Terezi paused as her tension released. What was she supposed to say to that?

"You felt black."

Terezi snapped her head back up at Gamzee's remark. He blinked slowly and folded his long arms lankily against his thin chest.

"You're all up and blaming all this shit on me when you're the one who went all and switched us from red to black, and now what are we?"

"You can't blame me for that after what you did, Gamzee."

"So then all this shit that just got thrown down is all my motherfucking fault, ain't it? Is every bad fucking thing on this fucking shit all my fault too? Is Jack going all on and killing everyone because of me?"

Terezi chewed on the inside of her mouth to keep herself from crying again. She heard Gamzee sigh heavily.

"Terezi, you and I were like, the perfect fucking red couple. I was there for you when Karkat up and motherfucking hurt you with his stupid quadrant flipping shit. Do you remember how much that shit hurt you? You of all motherfucking trolls should know how it feels to be flipped quadrant after quadrant after quadrant." He took a step towards her so that the two trolls were just inches away from each other. "I'm not gonna motherfucking be sober all the time. This won't happen again, and I motherfucking know it. Hell, if you even want me to, I'll go on and lock myself away from everyone for a while. I really do feel red for ya, Terezi. A lot of motherfucking red. I don't want to flip from red to black for the rest of this fucking game. We have to settle on a quadrant, or just not be in any at all, you know what I'm saying?"

Terezi sighed and fell back into her chair. She had successfully held in her tears throughout Gamzee's speech, but she didn't know how long she could keep it that way. She felt red for Gamzee, she really did, but after the actions of the day…

"I don't know, Gamzee…"

Gamzee reluctantly let out another deep sigh before pacing over towards Terezi. He placed a large hand on her shoulder, bent down, and kissed the top of her head softly before leaning back up. Terezi smelt the scent of grape fade over towards the exit.

"See ya, Terezi…"

With the fall of a lone tear, Terezi sat in silence as the scent of plump grape faded entirely away from her.


End file.
